My Personal Hell
by mika-ann
Summary: Jace Wayland has never been the poster boy for discipline but when clary and her mother move from alicante to come to the institute can he compete with her while trying to get beneath her feisty exterior? She puts on a brave face. to the world she seems uncaring and selfish but she has her reasons. When jace is around her though he brings out her best and so she just behaves cruel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first ever fanfic. Please don't be too harsh and I'll try to use your reviews as a guide. Thanks much.**

Chapter 1: The day they met

**Jpov**

He glanced up from where he was in the park only now slightly aware of the crowd he drew to him. He came here regularly to train. Often times alone but sometimes Isabella and Alec Lightwood-his brother and sister for purposes- decide to tag along. He trained everyday and everyday they would call him on it saying, "Jace, you're gonna work yourself so hard that when the time comes for us to actually fight you're gonna be too tired. Just take it easy." But as usual I just ignore them.

Today I was alone. I looked around wiping the sweat off my brow and unwrapping the now soaked with sweat pieces of cloth from my hand. I was so lost in my world that I spaced out completely. People started to slowly leave and that's when I noticed her. She was short compared to my six feet one standing only at five feet four. My eyes roamed from her thick auburn hair that stopped about midway down her back. It looked as silky and beautiful as a spider's web. She had a perfect heart shaped face with high cheek bones that was flushed pink. She had full pink lips. My eyes roamed lower to see that she was wearing a full attire of black that hugged her body perfectly showing all her curves, but it allowed her easy movement. Upon longer inspection I realized that she had an athletic build, sexy and firm in all the right places.

I what I hoped was the best part of her for last and when I did look the most beautiful green, almond shaped eyes that I had ever seen, stared right back at me. She narrowed her eyes at me then asked in what I believed to be forced politeness, "Have I passed, or do you still need some more time to assess me?" I stared at her with what I was sure was a shocked expression on my face before placing on my blank mask. I asked her what she was talking about and she just shrugged and said "You stood there for about five minutes just staring at me, while I was waiting for you to introduce yourself. Which might I add you still haven't done" not trying to hide the disgust in her tone now.

I felt my mouth lift in to a scowl and I crossed my arms over my chest only now realizing that we were completely alone. Who are you to be asking me anything? I don't even know you!" I spat. She rolled her eyes and just said "Well I would have gotten to that had you not decided to strip me of my clothing with your eyes. I'm Clary Fray. The new member of the institute. Did you not hear about me coming or something?" I sighed and shook my head. Only now having the memories from earlier return, about Maryse and Robert calling us in for a meeting.

We were told that two new persons would be joining us at the institute. Clary a 16 years old shadow hunter -making her one year less than me- and her mother Jocelyn Fray. Jocelyn would be moving from Alicante to fill in for Hodge our old trainer and mentor, who was killed while fighting off a group of Raum demons. They were not to arrive until the next week so it was quite a shock to see her here and then her attitude which I know that I did nothing to deserve was so demeaning that I couldn't help but scowl at her once more. I quickly mumbled "I'm Jace. What what are you doing here anyways?" A smile touched her lips and she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice "couldn't I just be admiring the reputable Jace Wayland?" I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes at her. She once again rolled her eyes at me and right before she turned and left she told me that they were waiting for me back at the institute. I let out an exasperated breath but I couldn't stop myself from staring at her retreating form as she walked farther and farther away. I couldn't help but thinking that with her there my life would be taking a huge turn but whether it's for the best or not, I couldn't say for sure. Picked up my duffel off the ground and started off for the institute at a jog.


	2. Situations

Hey guys. I totally forgot my disclaimer the last time. So here it is:

*clears throat*

Cassandra Clare is the owner of TMI. I unfortunately own nothing except for what I make up in my head. Thank you.

So here it goes,

Chapter Two

JPOV

As soon as I make it inside and I am out of the elevator, I shut it so hard that it seems to make the entire building shake from the force of it. Everyone comes out to see what happened and they all just looked at me with expressions varying from shock, disgust, amusement, irritation, anger. I looked right back at them in silence until Robert finally asked why I was dripping wet messing up the carpet in the hall. "One minute it was sunny and the next it just started pouring out of nowhere-" it was then that I noticed Clary was dry not a thing out of place on her and nothing to tell that she was just outside. "How come your not even the slightest bit wet?" I directed my question to Clary. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I watched the weather report. It said to watch out for rain today so I decided to take a cab back." She smirked when she was done with her explanation.

"You didn't think to tell me that!" I all but yelled at her.

"You smelled a little so just decided that hey a little water would do you some good."

I opened my mouth to speak but Maryse beat me to it, "Enough!" she shook her head and sent me off to get cleaned up and then told us all that we should meet her in the hall in thirty minutes. With that I turned and left for my room. As soon as I got inside I slam that door shut too and leaned back on the door and thought about how much this girl that I have known for all of one hour upset me more than I have been in well forever.

I've never been the best when it came to controlling my temper but, god, she just makes me feel so crazy. Whenever she speaks her voice enthralls me but I quickly snap out of it when the words register to me. I sigh once more and shake my head before getting up off the ground and head towards the bathroom to get cleaned up wondering just what the hell am I gonna do with her now living here.

CPOV

I looked around once more before zipping up my final bag. Today was the day that we left the place that I have spent my entire life in. Alicante. I would love to say I would miss it but after the past few months I would say that leaving was the best thing that could happen to us. Me and my mother that is, Jocelyn Fray. A few months ago I could never picture myself leaving, but after what my father Valentine did to our family. To us. To mom. I couldn't wait to get this place behind us. With what he did, I vowed to never fall in love. It hurt me like crazy to see my mother, one of the fiercest shadow hunters of her generation, in so much pain. She was destroyed. She wouldn't speak to anyone and to be forced to eat everyday for three straight months. So when Maryse and Robert from the institute in New York called to see if we would come and live there so that my mother could up the mentoring position in place of Hodge I quickly agreed, knowing we needed this.

I took up my bags and went to the front to meet my mom. After I told her about the call she seemed to snap out of whatever it was she was in and she became the person who she was before or maybe a little fiercer. But who was I to complain seeing her up and about again made me proud knowing that even though she had her lapse she wouldn't be going down that road again.

We went straight towards the guard's tower and stepped through the waiting portal. We found the local High Warlock there waiting. The moment we were through he shut the portal introducing himself as Magnus Bane. He had cat like green eyes that seemed to glow, his leather pants was the brightest shade of red I had ever seen. His sequined shirt glittered in the sun his shoes matched the color of his yellow shirt and his hair was styled and spike with what looked like an entire store of cosmetic products. I snapped out of wherever it was that I went to when I heard my mother introduce it. He smiled and told us that he had a very busy schedule so he had to go.

We went inside waited for the lift up and we went straight to the library hoping to find Maryse there. All institutes are done the same so it wasn't difficult to find the place. We found not only Maryse but her husband Robert in there as well. We exchanged greetings and just as I decided to go and lay down in my new room Maryse asked if I would mind go finding Jace in the park and tell him to come home for a meeting. I was tempted to decline but decided that if I was going to live here I might as well get to know the place. So I quickly agreed and went to my room placed down my bags and left in search of the park that I heard he often went to train. I walked and walked looking at all the stores as I did. Appreciating some of the places since we didn't have them back in Alicante, I shook my head as if to rid myself of the memories threatening its way into my mind and I made a mental note to ensure that I came back. But at the moment I had something else to do. I quickly found the park after that and after walking through it went up to where I saw the crowd. Due to my small size it was easy you make my way to an area to see without being seen by the person who drew the crowd.

What I saw before my eyes made me gasp. The person before me looking to be no older than seventeen with blond hair just a shade or so lighter than honey. His eyes were the most magnificent shade of blue I have ever seen and as my eyes traveled down his body which was slick with sweat causing his t-shirt to stick to his rippled abdomen showing off his amazing body I couldn't help myself from what they would feel like beneath my hands. He was around six feet two maybe. Before I could go any further in my assessment of him I realize only faintly that the crowd left and I saw him undressing me with his eyes. I quickly snapped out of it and said, "Have I passed, or do you still need some more time to assess me?" I looked at the shock as it rolled across his face and then snapped to a blank expression. He asked me what I was talking about and I said not hiding the disgust I knew was in my voice, "You stood there for about five minutes just staring at me, while I was waiting for you to introduce yourself. Which might I add you still haven't done." I knew who he was of course but just decided to play ignorant.

We stood there arguing for a bit. I was hoping to get what appeared to be interest to turn into whatever it would as long as it would keep him from me. After I told him what I came to tell him I started off for my new home. I was planning on walking but just as I was passing a store the news said to watch out for rain so I decided to just take a cab back and no sooner did I get inside then the rain started falling I stood there smirking at the window knowing Jace would get soaked. I turned and headed off to meet the rest of the family barely able to hide my excitement of seeing Jace's face when he came in from the rain


End file.
